Gangs of LA
by Kodomonomizu
Summary: L.A. was notorious for its ruthless gangs. The Inu's led by Sesshomaru and the the Ja'aku led by Naraku. Kagome is in a band and plays at a nightclub fire on ice where she meets a certain hanyou who introduces her and her band into a world they'd never
1. Fire on Ice

Disclaimer: I love you Rumiko Takahashi! Thank you soo much for making Inuyasha!! To see others who live without it surprises me beyond human comprehension.  
  
"speaking"  
  
'thinking'  
  
Ages: Inuyasha 22  
Kagome 20  
Sango 21  
Miroku 23  
Shippo 17  
Rin 16  
  
Chapter 1: Welcome to Fire on Ice  
  
It was 6 o'clock and Kagome had just gotten off work. Traffic swarmed to her left as she walked through L.A.'s crowded sidewalks back to her apartment. Her day job a one of L.A.'s largest department stores wasn't her dream job, but she did receive large discounts on everything in the store.  
  
But this was only a part time job. Her second job was her favorite. Singing downtown in one of the hottest nightclubs the city had to offer Fire on Ice. Her friends, Sango, Rin and Shippo had started a band a few years back and now topped every nightclub band in the metropolitan area. Sango was on electric guitar, Rin on keyboard, while Shippo played the drums, and of course she was lead singer.  
  
Kagome unlocked the door of her apartment and dropped her bag to the floor. Going to her room she slipped off her uniform and threw it into a pile of dirty laundry. She took a quick shower, humming a song that head that had been stuck in her head for the past few hours.  
  
"...can't fight the moonlight..."  
  
She thought of asking the band if they would play it tonight. She got out of the shower and dried off then began rummaging through her closet to find something to wear. She decided on a black mini with a shimmering purple bib halter. Something tugged at her stomach, feeling compelled, she reached into her jewelry box and pulled out a lavender sphere necklace. Smiling, she tied it around her neck and it dangled just above the seam line, matching her top. Her outfit was complete, satisfied, she went downstairs.  
  
Tonight, like most nights, they had practice at 7 and started at 9 after a dinner break at whatever restaurant they were in the mood for. Sango came to pick her up at 6:50 complaining at being cut off by some guy with a black pony tail. Based on past experience of Sango's bad moods, she decided to sit in the back seat with Shippo and Rin for the sake of her own personal safety.  
  
After nearly crashing twice, speeding through three red lights, Sango had broken enough laws to turn her small brown box of traffic tickets into an entire truck load before the cared screeched to a halt in the parking lot, after setting of a minimum of three car alarms of course.  
  
The four exited the car to get their equipment, praying that it was still in one piece. Seeing that nothing was broken they ran through their routine of setting up, tuning then warming up with a few songs.  
  
"Sango your flat." Kagome said absently as she set up the microphones.  
  
Sango huffed as her face scrunched up, showing that the jerk with the black pony tail refused to leave her mind as she tuned her guitar.  
  
Shippo helped connect the wires with Rin and ran a sound check. Once everything was set, they started their warm ups.  
  
*~*~*~*~*  
  
L.A. was notorious for its ruthless gangs. Most people considered stealing, rape and murder to be extreme, but in truth there were only two extreme gangs who constantly clashed. They were the Inus led by Sesshomaru and the Ja'aku led by Naraku. The hate that flowed between these two gangs was thick, once you got involved, you were stuck until one, you beat the other gang or two, you were dead.  
  
Both gangs had heard of a legendary jewel, Shikon No Tama, a jewel that could give its possessor power beyond their wildest dreams. The only problem was that it had disappeared centuries ago without a trace. That was the last wish of the last holder of the Shikon No Tama, Kikyo, when she passed away. But, rumor has it that the jewel had returned to the hands of a beautiful miko.  
  
Inuyasha was sick of hearing about the Shikon No Tama at all the Inus meetings, so he left. His sensitive ears picked up conversations over how rude he was as he left the building. Earlier he'd gotten a call from one of his few friends, Miroku, who wanted to go to a club in the east district to pick up girls. Having nothing better to do, he called up Miroku's cell.  
  
"Sex god at your service." Miroku's voice was smooth and sexy.  
  
"Shut up bastard, it's me." Inuyasha snapped, this being a routine between the two of them by now.  
  
"Oh hey Inuyasha. What are you calling for?" he asked, still slightly angry at Inuyasha for blowing him off once again.  
  
"I'll go."  
  
"Eh? Go where?" Miroku asked, confused.  
  
"To Fire on Ice tonight." Inuyasha answered, temper ready if Miroku decided to be cocky.  
  
"Really?! Great!" he said with a grin in his tone that made Inuyasha glad he could not read the perverted thoughts running through his friend's mind.  
  
"Meet you there at 9." Inuyasha answered and hung up.  
  
*~*~*~*~*Later that night  
  
Fire on Ice was in full swing. Music pounded as the intro band slammed on a fast guitar solo that sent a wave of excitement shredding through the tightly packed room.   
  
After the song ended the bands switched. Kagome, Sango, Shippo and Rin came on stage, each glowing a different color in the stage lights. Cheers and whoops erupted from the crowd as they got ready to play. Guys whistled at the ladies while a group of girls who probably used their looks to get the bouncers at the front to let them in, despite their age screamed out Shippo's name.  
  
"Is everyone ready to party!?" Kagome shouted into the mic at the screaming crowd who some how managed to scream even louder, making Kagome's ears pound.  
  
"I can't hear you!" she yelled again as the crowd roared at an impossible volume.  
  
Shippo let out a fast paced beat on the drums. Sango soon joined in with a screaming rhythm on the guitar with Rin following on her keyboard. The crowd gave one last scream before following into the beat of the song. Kagome moved her hips to the rhythm running her hands up her body seductively. She grabbed the mic let the lyrics flow from her lips.  
  
Under a lovers' sky  
  
Gonna be with you  
  
And no one's gonna be around  
  
If you think that you won't fall  
  
Well just wait until  
  
'Til the sun goes down  
  
Underneath the starlight - starlight  
  
There's a magical feeling - so right  
  
It'll steal your heart tonight  
  
You can try to resist  
  
Try to hide from my kiss  
  
But you know  
  
But you know that you can't fight the moonlight  
  
Deep in the dark  
  
You'll surrender your heart  
  
But you know  
  
But you know that you can't fight the moonlight  
  
No, you can't fight it  
  
It's gonna get to your heart  
  
There's no escape from love  
  
Was a gentle breeze  
  
Weaves it's spell upon your heart  
  
No matter what you think  
  
It won't be too long  
  
'Til your in my arms  
  
Underneath the starlight - starlight  
  
We'll be lost in the rhythm - so right  
  
Feel it steal your heart tonight  
  
You can try to resist  
  
Try to hide from my kiss  
  
But you know  
  
But you know that you can't fight the moonlight  
  
Deep in the dark  
  
You'll surrender your heart  
  
But you know  
  
But you know that you can't fight the moonlight  
  
No you can't fight it  
  
No matter what you do  
  
The night is gonna get to you  
  
About half way through the song, a man of about age 20 with long silver hair walked into the club and over towards the bar. He wore a tight black sleeveless with baggy jeans and a red trench coat on top. In place of human ears was a pair of sensitive dog ears perched at the top of his head. The music beat deep inside his head along with a sweet, heavenly voice.   
  
"That voiceâ€¦"  
  
His mind drifted from meeting Miroku to the voice that was floating over the crowd. His gaze shifted to the stage where he saw the most beautiful creature in the world singing her heart out.  
  
He stopped dead in his tracks and stared. Some girl then 'accidentally' bumped into him diverting his gaze downward. A girl he'd never laid eyes stared up at him. She grinned.  
  
"Wanna dance?" she asked, swaying her hips as her chest bounced in her low cut top.   
  
Inuyasha looked at her with disgust.  
  
"I'm not into whores." He snarled, shoving the offended girl aside. Now slightly tempered, he made his way to the bar where Miroku sat with a lovely lady on each side of him.  
  
"I don't get how he does it?" Inuyasha thought, then shoved it to the back of his mind.  
  
Him, jealous? He shook his head at this ridiculous notion.  
  
"You pimp." He said instead while ordering a beer.  
  
"Hey, what can I say, I have a couple of lovely ladies here in need of some entertainment." He said grinning, taking pleasure in Inuyasha's mixed _expression of shock and disgust.  
  
"I'm impressed you came." Miroku continued. "Usually you're not into this type of thing." He motioned to the women beside him before sending them to the dance floor, saying he'd find them later. Inuyasha glared.  
  
"Hey, I'm just saying." He backed off a bit liking Inuyasha's glare as much as a cat likes baths. "Anyways, at least theirs good music, and even better ladies." Miroku smirked, eyes lingering on all the barely dressed women.  
  
"Yeah..." answered Inuyasha, more focused on the singer than his friend's rant.  
  
Inuyasha's spaced out look received a shocked stare from Miroku.  
  
"Damn, are you feeling alright?" he asked, reaching out to feel the hanyou's forehead until his hand was forced away.  
  
"I'm fine, I just think the singer is hot." He said absently, still watching her.  
  
"Why don't you catch her during her break? The band gets off in two hours." Miroku said taking a sip of his drink.  
  
So, for the two hours Inuyasha tried to enjoy himself with the other females who continuously flaunted their bodies, as if that was all that mattered. To Inuyasha it wasn't. He wanted a girl with spunk and intelligence, not someone who tried to see how much, or in this case little, clothing they were wearing in public. The hand on his watch seemed to go slower and slower until it seemed to stop moving all together.  
  
After what seemed like an eternity, a man came on stage giving out free T- shirts and cheap necklaces to contest winners. While this was going on, Inuyasha wandered to the back looking for his beautiful singer.  
  
Another person was waiting at the back too. He was of average height, had brown hair and was well dressed, but he had this goodie goodie aura that stuck to him like glue. He was carrying a bottle of cough syrup, throat lozenges and an energy drink.  
  
"And people call me weird." Inuyasha thought.  
  
Finally, they came out, slightly red in the face from the lights and singing but in good spirits. Only Inuyasha picked up the small groan that came from the singer's throat as the boy quickly ran up to her.  
  
"Kagome! Kagome!" He shouted at her, excited. It was obvious Kagome's enthusiasm did not match the boy's, though her fake smile assured him she was.  
  
"Hey Hojoâ€¦"she said with great practice of hiding her annoyance.  
  
"I thought your throat might be sore from your singingâ€¦" he trailed off.  
  
Kagome knew to wait until his babbling was finished before telling him, "No really, I'm fine. See? My voice is normal and I feel fine." She tried to reassure him.  
  
"Great then! Would you like to dance with me?" he asked eagerly.  
  
'Please God. No! ANYONE but him!'  
  
Her stalker was really starting to bug her. That's when she caught a glimmer of silver lurking in the shadows. Was it her imagination? Sango soon was at her side. "Oh hey Hojo. Sorry, Kagome promised she'd dance with me."  
  
Sango cut between them, which had become a daily routine for her, soon followed by a disappointed Hojo who walked away leaving Kagome profusely thanking Sango.  
  
"You really need to get rid of him." Sango said, as soon as Hojo was out of sight.  
  
"Shippo and Rin went out to eat at Denny's. I really think they're falling for each other." She continued as a sly grin crossed her lips.  
  
Kagome chuckled.  
  
"I sure hope so. It's about time."  
  
The two started walking until they saw an extremely hot guy lurking in the shadows.  
  
Kagome stopped.  
  
"Who are you?" she asked sternly, not in the mood for another stalker.  
  
Inuyasha stepped out of the shadows grinning. He liked her already, she was spirited, he liked that in girls.  
  
"Kagome I presume." He stated, ignoring her first question.  
  
"Yeah. What's it to you?" she felt her face redden as her temper rose.  
  
"Your skirt rides up too high. It makes you look like a slut."  
  
He turned and wandered off into the crowd, ears perking up, anticipating her reaction, grinning in a way we all know our monk player friend is famous for. He could already hear her fuming and her footsteps following him into the crowd. Success.  
  
~*End Ch. 1*~  
  
Authors Note: Feh... that took awhile. (I hate typing so I pay my friend to do it.) I love you Romi!!! Thank you for helping me! *Is glomped by my typer* EEP! Please review and tell me what you think!  
  
~*Kodomonomizu*~ ^____^ 


	2. Impossible? Look who's talking baka

Disclaimer: Rumiko Takahashi you rock my socks.  
  
"speaking"  
  
'thinking'  
  
Ages: Inuyasha 22  
Kagome 20  
Sango 21  
Miroku 23  
Shippo 17  
Rin 16

**Last chapter overview:**  
  
"Your skirt rides up too high. It makes you look like a slut."  
  
He turned and wandered off into the crowd, ears perking up, anticipating her reaction, grinning in a way we all know our monk player friend is famous for. He could already hear her fuming and her footsteps following him into the crowd. Success.

**Chapter 2: Impossibility? Look who's talking.**  
  
Kagome could not believe he said that. How rude could a guy be?! She'd never even met him and he's calling her a slut. She could tell this was going to be the start of a LONG night. Without even mentioning to Sango she disappeared into the crowd after this silver haired man.  
  
"Who the hell does he think he is?" Kagome fumed as she made her way through the crowds of dancers. She was shoved to the side and lost sight of him. 'dammit' she argued with herself and headed towards the bar and guess what. There he was sitting next to a man about 23 in a dark purple button down top and black slacks. He had a double pierced ear and his black hair was tied back in a low ponytail, sluts were crowded around him as he rambled off about how he got a circular scar on his hand. 'Does he think all women think about are how tough and brave men are? I mean come on. Who does he think he is!?' Kagome questioned hardly thinking they were buying into it, but when two of them suddenly jumped toward him and started stroking him saying they'd make him feel better Kagome began to doubt her opinions of many of the females here.  
  
Now she directed her attention to the silver haired man dressed similarly to the man besides him although he had on a blood red shirt that said 'Don't get too close, I bite' written on the front. He ordered a beer.  
  
"Hey you! Yes you with the silver hair. Who the fuck do you think you are? How dare you come up and call me a slut!" She fumed as the silver haired man just slightly turned his head glanced over her and turned back around. Steam seemed to be coming from her ears. Luckily, Miroku spoke sensing the tension.  
  
"excuse me ladies," He motioned to the sluts around him to meet him on the dance floor that he'd come and find them in a little. "Now Inuyasha that is no way to talk to a beautiful lady. Haven't I taught you anything?" He sighed then got down on one knee and took Kagome's hand. "Will you bear my child?"  
  
twitch  
  
SMACK  
  
Kagome backed up utterly mortified. 'Who the heck are these people?' She wondered and backed up into the silver haired man.  
  
"Miroku's always like that. You get used to it" Inuyasha spoke up. Kagome directed her attention from the bodily heap on the floor to Inuyasha. "Here comes your friend." He spoke softly as Sango managed to shove her way through the dancers to them.  
  
"Sango!"  
  
"Kagome! You ran off...oh you found him..." She glared at Inuyasha then turned to Kagome's still shocked expression. "What's up?" She asked mildly confused.  
  
Miroku tapped her shoulder lightly and Sango turned around and stared into his deep blue eyes momentarily frozen.  
  
"um...hi..." She stuttered blushing madly for some reason she could not place at the moment. Miroku grinned, but before he could speak Kagome had wrapped her arms around her friend's waist and glared at the monk with poisonous eyes.  
  
"Stay away pervert" She growled. Inuyasha silently snickered at her pathetic growl  
  
"Kagome?" Sango questioned her friend  
  
"Beautiful miss, will you..." Miroku was ignoring Kagome completely absorbed in Sango's eyes.  
  
"Cut the crap Miroku lets get out of here. There's no use spending time with a bunch of...Holy Shit!" Inuyasha's eyes drifted down Kagome's body to where a purple jewel on a chain was hanging casually. Kagome protectively covered her breasts. Miroku stared.  
  
"And you called me open with the ladies." He grinned and elbowed his friend.  
  
"No Look! Look how big it is!" Inuyasha said pointing towards Kagome's chest.  
  
"Well that's because she's a very mature and sexy woman Inuyasha." He winked at Kagome who turned beat red Sango looked at Kagome.  
  
"And you were the one calling him points at Miroku a pervert..."  
  
"NO! get your fucking mind out of the gutter man!" Inuyasha, also red, turned towards Kagome after hitting Miroku on the head rather hard. "Look, I wasn't talking about your breasts. I wanted to know where you got that jewel." Inuyasha stared at it.  
  
"Well the least you can do is actually look me in the eye when asking me something baka! Stop staring! Creep!" She yelled now gathering a few onlookers. Inuyasha growled.  
  
"I just want to know where you got it." He asked with a hint of his irritation showing.  
  
"What does it matter to you?" Kagome said stubbornly.  
  
"That's none of your concern...just tell me where the fuck you got that jewel." He grabbed her necklace and held it up to her face and stared into her eyes.  
  
"You have pretty eyes." Kagome said and smiled. Inuyasha growled.  
  
"You are impossible! You know that bitch?!" and with this he stalked off.  
  
Kagome gasped.  
  
"I will not have him insult me anymore this evening!" Her eyes narrowed and she stalked after him out of Fire on Ice.  
  
Sango meanwhile looked at Miroku for reassurance.  
  
"It means he likes her." Miroku translated. Sango nodded and let Miroku lead her out to the dance floor as 'Headstrong' by Trapt started to play:

_Circling, you're circling, you're circlin you're head,  
contemplating everything you ever said, now I see the truth I got a doubt,  
a different motive in your eyes and now I'm out, see you later  
I see your fantasy, you wanna make it a reality paved in gold,  
see inside, inside of our heads yea, well now that's over,  
I see your motives inside, decisions to hide  
AWWWWWWWWWWWWW!!!!!!!!!!  
Back off I'll take you on  
headstrong to take on anyone  
I know that you are wrong, headstrong, we're headstrong  
Back off I'll take you on  
headstrong to take on anyone  
I know that you are wrong, and this is not where you belong  
I can't give everything away  
I won't give everything away  
Conclusions manifest,  
your first impression's got to be your very best  
I see you're full of shit and that's alright,  
that's how you play I guess you get through every night,  
well now that's over,  
I see your fantasy, you wanna make it a reality paved in gold,  
see inside, inside of our heads yea, well now that's over,  
I see your motives inside, decisions to hide AWWWWWWWWWWWWWWW!!!!!!!!!  
Back off I'll take you on  
headstrong to take on anyone  
I know that you are wrong,  
headstrong, we're headstrong  
Back off I'll take you on  
headstrong to take on anyone  
I know that you are wrong,  
and this is not where you belong, (where you belong)  
I can't give everything away,  
I won't give everything away,  
I know,  
I know all about,  
I know,  
I know all about,  
I know all about your motives inside,  
and your decision to hide AWWWWWWWWWWWWW!!!!!!!!!!!  
Back off I'll take you on  
headstrong to take on anyone  
I know that you are wrong, headstrong, we're headstrong  
Back off I'll take you on  
headstrong to take on anyone  
I know that you are wrong and this is not where you belong, where you belong,  
(this is not where you belong)  
I can't give everything away, (this is not where you belong)  
I won't give everything away, (this is not where you belong)  
This is not where you belong_

* * *

A/N: I'm sorry I've taken forever to type this chapter (I have to finish typing ch. 3 and ch. 4 is already typed) but I was swamped with the finals of doom in which my teachers were purposely trying to prevent me from touching my computer...noo!!! My beloved!! (pets computer lovingly) heh. They dare not steal her(my computer) from me again you plot killing teachers from hell! Anyway love everyone who's reading this and please review!!! Kodomonomizu 


	3. Wrong Place, Wrong Time

Disclaimer: Rumiko Takahashi you are da bomb!  
  
"speaking"  
  
'thinking'  
  
Ages: Inuyasha 22  
Kagome 20  
Sango 21  
Miroku 23  
Shippo 17  
Rin 16  
  
Japanese glossary -Neko=cat - Inu=dog -Ja'aku=wicked, evil -baka=stupid; idiot -Youkai=demon -hanyou=half-demon

* * *

Chapter 3: Wrong Place, Wrong Time.

A little while later:  
  
Inuyasha had his blood red trench coat on and was walking down a dark ally in the midst of a serious mental fight with himself. One where he was loosing.  
  
'Why does she have the Shikon no Tama?!' he argued with himself as he walked. His silver hair trailed behind him as he stormed down the darkened streets towards the Inu's Headquarters to talk with Sesshomaru.  
  
He burst through the main doors, Kagome on his mind, and knocked a few of the younger Inu members out of his way. He spotted Sesshomaru in a side chair and grinned showing his teeth. Sesshomaru focused a cold stare on his younger brother.  
  
"Ah, Inuyasha, did you friend help you pick up a woman? I suppose so since you have her scent on you." Sesshomaru grinned. He'd been teasing Inuyasha to get a girlfriend for some time now since he's had women over him and Inuyasha hasn't. Most said it was impossible to stay around Inuyasha and live long. Violent fellow.  
  
"Actually no, but I have something even better." He grinned.  
  
"Oh, so I suppose that this woman actually was able to hold a conversation with you?" Sesshomaru stared at him loving his annoyed expression. What can you say? It's what brothers do.  
  
"No." Which was true since she more or less screamed at him most of the time, but he wasn't here to talk about his love life. "I've located the position of the Shikon no Tama" He whispered so that only Sesshomaru's hearing could pick up.  
  
"WHAT?!?!?!?" Sesshomaru screamed. Not pleasant on Inuyasha's already tortured ears mind you. However, Inuyasha still smirked at this rare joy of seeing Sesshomaru shocked.  
  
"Yes, brother, a HANYOU was able to point out the location of the Shikon no Tama, which happen to be in the hands of the same girl I found earlier tonight." Inuyasha leaned against the wall, his smug expression plastered on his face. "She's stubborn, but it should be easy to recover the jewel from her. She's currently at Fire on..." Inuyasha was cut off when his cell phone rang.  
  
"Inuyasha, what do you want?" He answered  
  
"Hey, it's Miroku" Miroku replied apparently panting rather hard and a female voice could be heard screaming 'Miroku' in the background.  
  
"Miroku! What have I told you about calling me when your having sex!" He almost hung up the phone when Miroku screamed into the receiver.  
  
"Where is Kagome?"  
  
"What do you mean where is Kagome? She's at Fire on Ice baka. Just where I left her." There was a slight pause.  
  
"After you left she seemed royally pissed and went after you...shit...that was the Shikon no Tama she had with her right?"  
  
"Yeah"  
  
"Damn, we have to find her. She'll get mugged dressed like that on these streets and with our luck it'll be someone from Ja'aku, and they'll hand the Shikon no Tama right over to Naraku..."  
  
"Fuck." Inuyasha growled angrily. ""Alright you start from the club and I'll come from this direction. She's gotta be around here somewhere." He hung up the phone and turned to be met with Sesshomaru's death glare.  
  
"Let me guess. In the heat of the moment in which you realized it was the Shikon no Tama you just left her completely alone with no protection and now it will probably fall into the Ja'aku's hands right?" Sesshomaru smirked and Inuyasha angrily stormed out of the Inu headquarters. "Never send a hanyou to do a youkai's job" Sesshomaru picked up the phone and began placing calls to the Inu members for a 20,000 dollar reward for the capture of this 'Kagome' and the jewel alive and unharmed as well as second in command of the Inu's which happen to be Inuyasha's current position.

* * *

His last comment bugged her. He'd called her a bitch! Who calls someone that when they haven't done anything wrong? Kagome was not a happy kitty.  
  
She also did not take notice of where she was headed, the people there, or what she was wearing. She had picked out the black mini skirt to show off her lefs and her bib halter top to show off her flat stomach and smooth ivory back. It was only when someone tapped her shoulder did she snap out of her trance and turn to see who it was behind her. She expected to see Inuyasha's face for some reason she did not know, but it wasn't his. It was the face of a Neko Youkai that she did not recognize. It was make and it stared hungrily at her body.  
  
'shit'  
  
"So what's a pretty little kitty like yourself doing in this part of town. It's not safe to be wandering alone, at night like that you know." The Neko Youkai said and licked his chops.  
  
"I'm was leaving" She answered firmly and turned about to make a dash for the way she'd come, but he caught her arm.  
  
"Oh no your not. You're not leaving here with out a toll kitten." Kagome struggled against his grasp, but he only held on tighter then sniffed her. "hmm...your virginity will be a sufficient toll." She didn't have to turn around to see his lusting eyes staring at her, nor did you have to be a demon to be able to sense her fear. She struggled harder, but it didn't work. Other Neko Youkai seemed to appear from the shadows and they dragged her into a nearby ally where she was thrown and pinned roughly to the ground.  
  
"Please...God...no" she tried kicking and punching again, but it was no use. There were six fully-grown male demons against her one defenseless self. The leader came up to her and held her chin, a wicked grin on his lips.  
  
"You're going to taste good, honey." He whispered into her ear as she spat in his face. He growled. "Feisty, well then lets get this going. Don't want to make you impatient koneko." His grin spread to show glimmering white teeth and two sharp fangs. He lifted his claws and brought them down on her tearing her shirt and bra to pieces, leaving three deep bleeding claw marks and her bare skin exposed. She struggled more, but it only resulted in his goons tightening their already hard grip on her. Next he tore her skirt and panties off leaving her body completely bare and exposed. She unknowingly slivered as a cool breeze swept down the ally. The concrete was hard and cold under back and legs, but she cared not for that minor discomfort. Her eyes were wide with shock as the leader unzipped his pants. "Might as well get right to business." He spoke lustfully. "You'll love this." With this he lowered himself to straddle her as his buddies egged him on in loud whoops and calls for second and third dibs. Kagome closed her eyes, scared to death.  
  
"no...STOP!" She screamed as he was about to thrust into her. She felt a power surge from her chest and the pain she expected would come from loosing her virginity never came. She opened one eye and felt no one holding her anymore, and all was quiet. 'That's odd.' She thought and looked around at several of the crispy bodies still letting off steam from their mutilated bodies.  
  
The neko youkai who'd almost rapped her staggered onto his feet, his entire front side fried with second degree burns. As he recovered, Kagome backed further away from him, edging deeper into the shadows as quiet as she could.  
  
"You BITCH!" He screamed as he looked down at his hands, then to his dead, and fried comrades. His skin blistered and he let his claws out, eyes flaring a fierce demonic red. He lunged at her claws beared, "I'll kill you!!" he screamed in mid air as he was about to tear her into pieces.  
  
"IRON REAPER SOUL STEALER!"  
  
His claws never reached Kagome as she put her arms up to defend her self. Instead the now fully mangled body of the neko youkai lay in a sizzling heap on the cold pavement. Kagome felt dizzy and looked up to see a dark silhouette outlined by the moonlight. It looked like a fallen angel. Kagome let out a small cry of shock, cold, and fear before she passed out into the angels arms.

* * *

Inuyasha had been tracking Kagome into Naraku's territory when he caught her scent. At first it was frustration, which he could understand easily, that scent was common when people spend large amounts of time around him. Next was fear. 'So she finally realized she was lost.' However as he drew nearer he smelt blood, her blood. He began to panic and ran faster. He turned down an ally to see a neko youkai launch himself at Kagome. He reacted purely on instinct.  
  
"IRON REAPER SOUL STEALER" he yelled slicing the demon and it fell to the ground in a crumpled heap. He looked up and saw Kagome in the shadows hugging her knees to her chest. She was naked. He gulped and tried to calm his nerves as he felt himself go hard. 'Stop it Inuyasha!' He yelled at himself. 'She could have been rapped. You've been hanging around Miroku too much.' He told himself ashamed of his thoughts. He heard a faint cry from Kagome that made his heart tighten as he watched her fall slowly backwards, her body going limp as he rushed and caught her before she hit the ground. gulp Her body was stretched out in his arms and for a moment he stared in awe at her beauty, before snapping back to reality and shaking the thought from his head. He carefully removed his red jacked and wrapped her in it to stay warm, and carried her the long trek back to his place.  
  
As they got there, Kagome had not woken yet so he placed her on his bed, unconsciously letting his claws linger on her body before he went to his drawers and pulled out a large t-shirt and slipped it over her limp body. He left the room and turned off the light.  
  
He walked down stairs and flopped down on the couch and flicked on the T.V. 'Those were probably Naraku's guys just looking for a girl...but those bodies...what the hell happened to them? They looked like over cooked fried noodles. Hmm...noodles.' He got up and went into the kitchen and pulled a cup of Instant Ramen Noodle Soup© from the pantry and started to boil the water when his cell phone rang.  
  
"Inuyasha" He answered balancing his cell between his shoulder and his ear and used his hands to handle the boiling water.  
  
"It's Miroku, look have you found her yet? I haven't and neither has Sango, I swear that chicks about to hyperventilate, and with Kagome showing that much skin I'm sure she'd attract a lot of unwanted attention." Miroku went on.  
  
'It wasn't just a little bit of skin...' His mind told him and flashed images of her body just after she'd passed out. She was flawless except for a few scratches on her chest which he guessed we from when the youkai ripped her clothes off. He fought against his body as he tried to get the images out of his mind. 'Damn you Miroku for corrupting my mind!'  
  
"Yeah, I found her. Some small gang of neko youkai I think was trying to rape her, but when I got there all of them had sever burns and dead except one who tried to kill her." Inuyasha paused as he hear Miroku sigh in relief.  
  
"And I'm guessing the youkai trying to kill her is dead now?" Miroku asked and received a grunt from the other line. "Where did you find her anyway?" Miroku asked more relaxed, but now it was clear there was an angry female voice screaming at him in the background.  
  
"Girl trouble?" Inuyasha asked perplexed. 'Miroku was supposedly looking for Kagome too right? What is he doing hitting on girls? The bastard can't keep his hands to himself...' Inuyasha growled and rolled his eyes.  
  
"Sango...hang on..." Miroku had apparently covered the mouth piece of the cell as Inuyasha heard a muffled explanation that Kagome was safe with Inuyasha. This didn't seem to reassure her from the tone of voice Inuyasha was picking up.  
  
"Is she hurt?" Miroku came back translating from Sango.  
  
"The only physical damage was a few gashes on her chest."  
  
Pause.  
  
Whispering: "How would you know she has gashes on her chest?" Miroku tried to ask quietly, but within the next three seconds Inuyasha heard a female voice gasp, thrashing, screaming, and a loud 'thunk', Sango was in charge of the cell phone.  
  
"What the hell did you do to her?! Let me speak to her!" Sango demanded as Inuyasha held the phone arms length away from his ear momentarily.  
  
"She's sleeping. Look, I did nothing, but save her sorry butt from being killed by a gang of neko youkai." He paused remembering how they had been fried and wondered. 'Was that part of the Skikon no Tama? Did it protect her?' he thought hard. "She's sleeping upstairs and I don't want to wake her, but let her rest alright? She'll stay at my place until she heals enough to move." He told her in a slightly agitated voice.  
  
"I'm not letting some perverted demon have his way with her!" She screamed into the phone. Inuyasha growled.  
  
"Look I'm just keeping her here until she's stable! I don't want her to injure herself more with unnecessary movement! And I'm not going to touch her dammit!" He yelled back. There was silence on the other end.  
  
"How long until she heals?" Sango asked cooling her temper.  
  
"Probably only a few days to a week or more depending on trauma." Sango squeaked and Inuyasha heard her drop the phone. Miroku picked it up.  
  
"What did you tell her?" Miroku asked.  
  
"All I said is that it will probably take Kagome a few days to a week or more depending on trauma. Who knows if she will even remember that she was maybe almost mugged, rapped and/or killed?" Inuyasha replied his emotions unreadable.  
  
"Alright. Keep her there until she wakes up, then call us alright?" Miroku asked.  
  
"Yeah, sure. See ya." With that Inuyasha hung up and picked the now finished noodles off the stove and poured them into a bowl and began to eat.

* * *

Authors Note: heh. So now Kagome is asleep at Inuyasha's place. What will happen when she wakes up? Will she remember? 

Oh and i'm sorry for not putting this up sooner. (I planned on updating about 2 weeks ago, but we had to completly rewire and delete everything from my computer because our hard drive was clogged with all those darned pop-ups so i couldn't even open word, or the internet. It sucked. Now it's up and running again and the next chapter will be here in a few days.  
  
A special thank you to my reviewers! This is the only way I know that people read and like/dislike my story! Please Review and the next chapter will come up sooner! I Luv you all!  
  
Kodomonomizu -


	4. Where the heck am I!

Disclaimer: If I owned Inuyasha I think you would have heard of me by now instead of Rumiko Takahashi...waaa!! Snuggles her inuyasha dvd's with all episodes 1-114 in japanese with english subtitles...oops i'm rambling. Back to the story!  
  
"Speaking"  
  
'thinking'  
  
Ages: Inuyasha 22  
Kagome 20  
Sango 21  
Miroku 23  
Shippo 17  
Rin 16  
  
Japanese glossary: -Neko=cat - Inu=dog -Ja'aku=wicked, evil -baka=stupid; idiot -Youkai=demon -hanyou=half-demon Hayaineko=swift cat Inuyasha=dog demon

Chapter 4: Where the heck am I?!  
  
When Kagome woke up it was light outside and the sun poured through. She opened her eyes. Her entire body ached. It felt like she'd been hit by a truck then it went into reverse and ran her over again. She moaned and tried to sit up.  
  
She was in a large T-shirt only.  
  
What the heck happened to me?! I wasn't drunk was I? She gulped at the thought. Am I still a virgin? She shivered at this thought.  
  
Images of the nightclub, a silver haired man, Sango with another guy, walking on the street, someone following her, and attacking her. She remembered being really scared and a purple light then something coming after her. She vaguely remembered someone with strong and safe arms carrying her, but it was blurry.  
  
Great, am I still having nightmares? She shook the thoughts from her head and tried stretching her limbs. She was really sore. She looked up and studied the room. She wasn't in her room either.  
  
"Where the heck am I?!" Kagome said aloud as she glanced around the room. Everything was black or red. This was rather creepy in her current situation.  
  
She placed a hand on her chest and took a deep breath as she felt the bandage and three gashes on her chest.  
  
Alright, I'm in a strange house.   
  
In strange clothes.   
  
I'm injured.   
  
"EEK!!"

* * *

Inuyasha was enjoying the ramen when his ears picked up a squeak from his room where Kagome was staying. He looked back at his ramen and whimpered as his mind ratted at him.  
  
She's probably hungry you know. It's been two days now.'  
  
"So? She can get something on her own to eat. She's a big girl."  
  
'But are you actually going to let her out on her own to get something to eat?'  
  
Inuyasha growled.  
  
"No, probably not with those injuries, but if she starts screaming I'm not doing anything you hear?"  
  
'Yeah, yeah, I'm you remember?'  
  
"I hate talking to myself."  
  
'They say it's the first sign of insanity.'  
  
"Just shut up, alright? I'll feed her."  
  
Inuyasha finished his ramen and heard her walking around upstairs in his room. 'hmm. I didn't expect her to be up already.' He thought as he sacrificed one cup of Instant Ramen Noodle Soup™ for her.

* * *

Kagome had calmed down a little. She felt good, well good enough to walk over to the dresser and find something to wear. The jacket she'd been covered in wasn't enough. She looked through the drawers and found T- Shirts. She picked one that said 'I'm not your doggy, shoo.' And slipped it on. She also found a drawer with boxers and pulled out the smallest and cleanest pair she could find and pulled them on. They were loose, but they still fit.  
  
Cautiously Kagome made it downstairs and followed the sound of boiling water. She peered into the kitchen and saw a guy cooking something on the stove.  
  
"Um...excuse me, where am I?" She asked shyly and scared. Inuyasha looked up and blushes a rather deep shade of maroon. Seeing her in his clothes sure gave him a shock. His mind wandered and he felt like slapping himself for allowing Miroku to corrupt his mind. He calmed his body and kept his composure.  
  
"morning." He said calmly as his heart started to slow it's marathon pace. "I made you Ramen. Here. Eat." He said pouring the soup into a bowl and placing it on the table.  
  
"You still haven't answered my question. Where am I?"  
  
"You're at my place."  
  
"And that would be where?"  
  
"Here."  
  
"Fine. Who are you?"  
  
"Me."  
  
Kagome fumed. This wasn't going anywhere.

* * *

Miroku woke very sore and on the floor. This was new. Usually after going to a club he would wake up with some girl in his arms snuggled on the bed. He tried to remember where he was and felt a large bump on his head.  
  
"ow..." he complained and gently felt his head. He was lying on the floor next to the bed in a hotel room. He sat up and looked on the bed. There was a girl there sure enough, but she was sleeping with a rather large boomerang clutched tightly to her chest as though she could kill someone at anytime in her sleep. He also noticed that the slight dent in the boomerang was the same shape as the bump on his head. "That women..."  
  
Sango stirred and Miroku cringed and hit the floor and listened to her roll over as the boomerang came to a thunk on the bed and where Miroku had just been sitting up.  
  
"phew."  
  
Miroku tried to remember her name. "Sanyo? Sanho? Sanro? Sanfo?"  
  
'Sango?' His mind offered.  
  
"That's the one! Sango!" Miroku sat up and eased around the boomerang. "Excuse me Sango? It's 11 o'clock." Sango stirred and looked at the leech that hovered at the end of her bed.  
  
"HENTAI!!" She screamed and thunked him with the boomerang and he collapsed to the floor. She sat up and stretched and looked better at him. "Oh hey, Miroku, it is about time you woke up. Sorry about the bump on your head. It knocked you out for two days. I had to take care of you."  
  
"So then why was I on the floor?" He asked rubbing his second bump.  
  
"Well you started to feel me up the first night in your sleep so I knocked you completely out and you didn't wake up so you stayed on the floor."  
  
"Oh."  
  
"Sorry about that." She added with sympathy.  
  
"No, no, it's alright." He said and stood. "Have you heard anymore from Inuyasha?"  
  
"You mean the bastard who's keeping Kagome at his place and not telling me where he is and probably getting his way with her while she's unconscious? That dog?" She said her voice downright scary.  
  
"Actually he's only half dog, but if you want I can take you over there and you can see her if you want." Miroku said as he took off his shirt.  
  
"Yeah, that be- what are you doing?!" Sango said backing further away from him on the bed.  
  
"I've been in the same clothes for 2 days. I smell. I'm going to take a shower."  
  
"But I want to go see Kagome now!" She said in a baby voice. Miroku sighed then walked over to her.  
  
"Hey what are you- eew.... You DO smell. Go take a shower." She said pinching her nose.  
  
"Will you accompany me, malady?"  
  
twitch  
  
smack  
  
"I take that as a yes?"  
  
smack  
  
"Oh fine, be that way..." Miroku sniffled and walked slouching into the bathroom as Sango heaved and twitched clasping her boomerang tightly and poised to kill the hentai.

* * *

Inuyasha was annoyed. Kagome was sitting on the chair elbows on the table and staring at him as he read the paper, not moving an inch. Usually this wouldn't bother him, but it had been almost 2 hours.  
  
"Alright! Just stop and leave me alone!" He barked at her. (A/N: no pun intended. Woof woof!)  
  
"Just answer my question!" She barked back and Inuyasha growled then grinned.  
  
"You're kind of cute when you're angry." He snickered as she puffed her cheeks out at him.  
  
"My god! You are so immature!" She said standing up quickly, knocking over the chair and in the moment tripping her as well.  
  
"yeeeeep!" She yelped as Inuyasha leapt and caught her around the waist, his face inches from hers.  
  
Insert Classic bubbly-blushing-fast-heartbeat moment here as Inuyasha holds Kagome.  
  
pause  
  
thu-dump  
  
thu-dump  
  
"You're breath smells like chicken." Kagome proclaimed.  
  
"Best flavor of ramen yet. And yours is getting cold." Inuyasha answered bringing her up to standing position. Their pervious fight was forgotten as they now argued over the best flavor of ramen.  
  
"Chicken!"  
  
"Beef!"  
  
"Chicken!"  
  
"Beef!"  
  
"ARG! You annoying wrench! All I have is chicken!" Inuyasha shouted at her.  
  
"But I want Beef." She said making a puppy dog face. Inuyasha twitched. She was only human, but damn could she seem to cross species with that face!  
  
"FINE! We'll go to the store tomorrow and get Beef alright?" He compromised not feeling up to shopping with her today. She beamed.  
  
"Thanks Inuyasha. I'm going to go take a shower now." She said and walked upstairs. Inuyasha sighed.  
  
"This is going to be a long week..."

* * *

Meanwhile in Naraku's territory:  
  
Naraku sat on the floor against a wall in a dark room staring into nothingness when someone spoke beyond the reed door.  
  
"My Lord. We have just found Hayaineko, the cat demon and he was dead along with his goons. It seemed as if they were burned to a crisp by some great outward power. We do not know the cause yet, but we have picked up that he was probably trying to rape a girl at the time then it happened."  
  
"So, The Shikon no Tama has finally come out of hiding and it is in the possession of a young girl. This will prove to be very interesting. I want you to find this girl and bring her to me unspoiled. Do you get it?"  
  
"Yes my Lord." He spoke and departed through the shadows.  
  
"This is good. Very good..." He chuckled to himself as his eyes glowed red and power hungry. "Muwahahaha..."

* * *

Authors note: So how do you like it sofar? I had this chapter written, but my hard drive crashed so I had to rewrite it. Review! Well you don't have to, but it sure boosts self esteem and will make me write faster...hint hint wink wink   
  
What happens when Kagome and Inuyasha go shopping? What are Sango and Miroku up to and what are Naraku's plans for Kagome? Watch out for the next exciting new chapter coming soon to a computer near you!  
  
Hahahaha! Whee!  
  
Kadomonomizu 


	5. Shock and Shopping

Gangs of L.A.

Dicsclimer: The second movie is awsome!!! (spoiler:InuKagXOXO) . it's a MUST SEE! (see ebay or review for further details!)...oh right this is the disclaimer isn't it? alright. I don't own Inuyasha. pout

"Speaking"

'Thinking'

Ages: Inuyasha 22

Kagome 20

Sango 21

Mioroku 23

Shippo 17

Rin 16

Chapter 5: Shock and Shopping

Shippo waited impatiently at a corner booth in Starbucks for Rin. He'd been there for a good 20 minutes, but Rin had called him to say she would be a little late. There was a child in the middle of the room that kept screaming and throwing things. Crash. He rolled his eyes and felt sorry for the waiter and wished the mother would get off her cell phone and pay attention to the world around her and not the electronic one she holds in her hands. When Rin got there he decided he had to tell her. The once empty Starofoam cup had been torn into tiny shreds from his nervousness. The bell on the door rung and his head shot up eyes searching for Rin, but instead it was a tall male with eye make-up and purple streaks on the side of his face. Kinda creepy actually. Not to mention his long white tail. Man, was this guy a transvestite or something?

Shippo quickly adverted his eyes when the man turned his cold eyes in Shippo's direction. Luckily the door opened again and there stood Rin looking around. Shippo sat up and waved. Rin spotted him and began to jog over and in the process running into a waiter carrying broken glass from the screaming child. In slow motion Shippo watched the waiter and Rin crash and the glass fly at her.

"RIN!" Was all he could scream as she looked up eyes wide at the glass falling towards her as she fell to the ground.

fsst.

crash.

Rin found herself not on the ground and surprisingly not cut to pieces by glass. She was in a pair of strong arms that held her above the ground as the glass shattered across the floor. The wind was nearly knocked out of her in this transaction and she quickly gasped for air.

Looking up she saw a man with long silvery white hair and purple streaks on the side of his face. Though his face was cold and hard she saw a glimpse of kindness in his eyes just before he put her down and went over to order his coffee from the counter. Rin felt herself blushing, HARD. She felt her face and sure enough it was hot.

"Thank you sir..." She said as he walked away to a near by table and she caught her breath to speak. She wished she could have gotten his name at least.

She walked over and sat down at the booth where Shippo was standing arm outstretched gaping.

"Um...Shippo-chan?" She asked curious as she sat down as nothing had happened. He looked at her as she smoothed a wrinkle from her shirt.

"A-are you alright?" He asked dumbfounded.

"Yes i am." She replied. "What was it you wanted to talk about?" She asked curious.

"yes, that, well, actually, as a matter of a fact..."He didn't know how she would take it. He hoped she would take it good. "well..."

"yes?" Rin asked her heart beating faster.

"Kagome, has been kidnapped." Shippo said aloud almost blurting it out.

"WHAT?! BY WHO?!" She screamed slamming her hands on the table making Shippo's drink almost spill. She wasn't taking it too well.

"I've spoken with Sango and she said it was by a demon or half demon with long silvery white hair and dog ears. He was wearing alot of red when she saw him last, she told me." Shippo concluded. "but that is all the information we have." He said and looked up at her scared face as Rin collapsed on the booth stunned and shocked.

Meanwhile a few booths over...

"Baka, Inuyasha" Sesshomaru said slapping his forehead.

* * *

Later that day...

Inuyasha sat in a large cushioned chair. He'd been there for 20 minutes watching this annoying girl try on clothes. He thought this trip would only be to get some beef ramen from the local grocery store, but he forgot about the blocks of window shops that were between his place and the grocery store. Unfortunately Kagome complained about not having anything to wear but Inuyasha's clothing and demanded clothing. Since they couldn't return to Kagome's house, which was probably being watched, Inuyasha agreed, much against his will.

The door to the dressing room in front of him opened and Kagome came out in a slinky black mini with a glittery purple halter. It was the same outfit she was wearing that night at Fire on Ice, but with price tags on it. Not to friendly ones either...

"So what do you think? Its almost the same one that I lost a few nights ago." She said spinning around. Can I get it? Please? I need it to replace the other one or mom will flip." She bent to eye level with him with her best puppy face.

Inuyasha stared between her and the mound of bags that were tallied on his credit card behind him. He growled.

"No. You have enough clothes already! Lets just get the beef ramen and begone!" Inuyasha fumed.

"Well you know the only reason I wanted beef was to get out of that house. I actually prefer chicken flavored." She admitted shyly as Inuyasha collapsed twitching on the floor.

"So you mean you ranked up my credit card for nothing but your pure personal amusement?!?!" He yelled.

"No. I needed the clothes, and you don't have to yell!" She yelled back as Inuyasha went for the bags and the 'Return here' sign, Kagome in a desperate attempt to get them back not wanting to wear his clothes for the remainder of her life.

* * *

Meanwhile...

Sango and Miroku were also out on their way to Inuyasha's house on Sango's request and Miroku's life.

"..."

"..."

"...!"

"...?"

"HENTAI!" SMACK. CRASH.

"owie."

"..."

"..."

'_Things were going pretty well'_ Miroku thought as he seemed to be getting through to her...or so he thought in his perverted little mind. Sango on the other hand could not wait until she could see Kagome again and together they could destroy the vermin that was showing her the way to that sick little puppy who stole Kagome from her.

She was off in her world plotting different methods to get revenge on Miroku's wandering hand when she heard a familiar, but muffled yell.

"I need my clothes...Give 'em back!"

"It's Kagome!" Sango yelled and dashed, boomerang ready, into the nearest shopping center. However, when she got there the sight was a little different than she expected.

Inuyasha was loaded down with large pink and white shopping bags and stopped in his tracks by Kagome latched onto his ankles as he struggled towards the "Return Here" desk. Sango was stopped in her tracks more shocked than worried about the scene before her.

Kagome opened an eye and saw Sango standing there boomerang aimed ready, but she was frozen in place like the manikin beside her.

"SANGO!!!" Kagome yelped happily and dashed toward her friend. They hugged and Inuyasha took this chance to dash off to the "Return here" desk and plop the clothes down and gave a 'hurry up!' glare at the elderly worker.

"Where have you been?" Sango asked Kagome once she could be free of Kagome's grasp around her neck.

"Well from what I remember I was in an ally and I think I was attacked, then a bright light and I woke up in Inuyasha's room." She told Sango. Sango seemed skeptical and raised an eyebrow at Kagome. She had a feeling that Kagome wasn't telling the whole story, but she brushed it aside.

"Well now that I have you, that punk puppy is not going to lay a finger on you." Sango said holding Kagome protectively in an exaggerated pose.

"Actually he has claws." Miroku said as he entered the store and approached the girls.

"That's not the point." Sango told Miroku without even looking back. Kagome looked up at Sango questionly.

"And who might this be? The pervert from the club? The one you said annoyed you?" Kagome quirked and eyebrow at Sango who tried to come up with a quick response, but failed.

"I-I said no such thing!" She said blushing, and stealing a glance at Miroku. Miroku took this chance.

"Oh! I knew you liked me once you got to know me!" Miroku said with a perverted grin on his face remembering the previous night then flashing back to the large bump on his head from Sango's boomerang and him having to sleep on the floor, but hey, Kagome didn't have to know that. It was more fun watching her face change from normal to 'OMG WTF?!'

Inuyasha had just finished returning the clothing and returned relieved from the mass of shopping bags he once held with a heavy arm. (instead of a heavy heart...a heavy arm...tehehe...)

"Oi Miroku, where did you come from?" Inuyasha said gruffly.

"After spending the night with Sango I decided to force her to let go of my sexy body and to see if Kagome was alright." Inuyasha could tell he was lying, but apparently Kagome, still in shock, couldn't.

WHACK.

"I DID NO SUCH THING!" Sango yelled at the purple haired male after smacking him with her boomerang.

"Where the hell did that thing come from!? I could have sworn it stayed in the hotel! I saw it there when we left?! How much stuff can you fit in that bosom of yours?! I misjudged you..." His perverted grin reappeared.

Sango did not feel up to reveling the secret ability a pissed off woman has to pull random inanimate objects from thin air or how the vortex worked with the quantum physics so she decided to ignore his question and try to convince Kagome that he was lying about Sango sleeping with him.

* * *

Authors note: alright so I kinda cut it short cuz I was in a writers block for a long time, but thanks to 'katirina' (who inspired me to write again) I now have given you ch. 5 of Gangs of L.A. keep reviewing! It inspires people! WHEE!

What will the reunited pairs have to face next when Naraku puts up Kagome's picture as being the thief of the Shikon no Tama and a 1,000,000 ¥ reward for her capture unspoiled on the local news? What happens when Shippo and Rin find her and start calling out her name in the middle of the mall with the T.V.'s blaring her name and school picture? Find out in Chapter 6: A Naraku News Scandal

Please review baby Inuyasha puppy eyes


	6. Tv's not for kids

Gangs of L.A.

Dicsclimer: The second movie is awsome! (spoiler:InuKagXOXO) . it's a MUST SEE! (see ebay or review for further details!)...oh right this is the disclaimer isn't it? Alright. I don't own Inuyasha. pout

"Speaking"

'Thinking'

Ages: Inuyasha 22

Kagome 20

Sango 21

Mioroku 23

Shippo 17

Rin 16

Chapter 6: Tv's not for kids

Inuyasha had managed to return the majority of the bags with the extreamly bored register cat

"ok look could you go any faster?" Inuyasha growled.

The cat, Buyo, looked up through lazy eyes at the dog and slumped. He was short, fat, and people were always messing with him. He felt as if no one in the world loved him anymore. After he was forced from his house when a dog man went on a rampage after getting in an argument over ramen with his master, he somehow got a job at Macy's, under the cover that he had a medicall disease that made him harry and he was a midget, and didn't speak japanese very well becuase he had just moved here. He was glad for the money, but the days of his life were lazy. He was tired of it.

"M.E.O.W" Buyo spoke pronouncing each syllable so the somewhat farmiliar dog man would understand him better, or so he thought. Inuyasha growled, he didn't like shopping.

The tv in the mall, which was blaring the local weather switched to two people at a desk, ready to give today's top story. The woman spoke first as the picture of a young japanese woman's school photo appeared behind her.

"Today's breaking story, a young girl, Kagome Hiragawa, has been charged with robbing one of Japan's most wealthy men, Naraku Oujou. In an interview with one of his associates, a percious jewel was stolen from him, a family heirloom of the Oujou family, and a reward for 1,000,000 yen has been placed on the capture of this criminal. Please contact Tokyo police if you see this criminal, Kagome Hiragawa, and beware citizens, for your safety, she may be armed. Now to sports with Houjou-kun..." The tv trailed off as the four stared at it.

Sango, the first to unfreeze, nuged Kagome. "We'd better leave quickly and quietly..."

From around the corner, two small figures came, chatting, then stopped dead in their tracks. One, a small red haired spirited male began to stutter and point while the other, a taller dark haired thin female, smiled with joy and yelled out.

"Kagome! Oh my gosh i can't belive that you are alive! Oh i missed you so much!" Rin ran up and glomped Kagome. Shippo quickly followed.

"Yay! Kagom-" miroku grabbed the fox and pulled him aside while Sango grabbed Rin.

"ok look Kagome is in trouble now so please don't go around saying her name ok? We can't stay here any longer and we have to go now so please be quiet ok?" Miroku whispered to Shippo as Sango gave a similar speach to Rin. However, it wasn't good enough. Everyone was staring wide-eyed at them. One frightened man, reached for his cell phone and began to dial the police.

Inuyasha snapped attention, grabbed the remaining bags and raced for the others.

"We have to go. NOW!" he yelled grabbing Kagome's wrist with his free hand and ran.

"Ouch Inuyasha!" she muttered, but ran on with him, sensing the quick pull of two dozen cell phones and the sound of the same numbers being pressed. "Sango! Miroku! You too brats! Move!" Inuyasha screamed over the frantic screams and cell phone rings.

Meanwhile,

Mrs. Hiragawa, sitting in her living room, fainted.

The six split up into groups of two to try to loose the crowd following them. Miroku and Sango, Shippo and Rin, and Inuyasha and Kagome. the planned to meet up at Inuyasha's place later on, when it was safe.

After running for what seemed like hours, Inuyasha and Kagome reached an area where no one took notice of them. It seemed that word had not reached them yet. Kagome sighed. Thank God Kagome thought as they rounded a corner

BAM!

Kagome found herself ontop of a frustrated Inuyasha.

"When i stop that means you are supposed to too." Inuyasha said trying to calm himself and rest his lungs. He wasn't tired, but pulling Kagome along was tiring. It would be so much easier to carry her and go his own pace than the slow fast slow fast slow fast that humans do becuase they have poor endurence.

"um...sorry...?" Kagome rolled off of him, though he hadn't thrown her off quickly like she thought he would. As she propped herself up she caught his gaze, looking at her. There was a strange beat of her heart and she turned away. It quickly went away. She had seen gold eyes, and almost lost herself in them, but only for a moment. Then it was gone.

They were near Inuyasha's house when Miroku spotted Seshomaru pull up in the driveway. "Hey Sesh!" Miroku called to the demon who turned and groaned.

"What the hell do you want? pest." Seshomaru stared at his little brothers friend with annoyance. He was bringing a girl with him. He didn't like the look of this.

"I'm meeting Inuyasha, Kagome, Shippo, and Rin. What else? Care to join the party?" he smirked.

"I have work to do. Leave your childish games for the children." With that he left the two and locked himself up in his room with a good book and some cheeze nips.

Shippo and Rin got lost along the way. How were they supposed to know where 'Inuyasha's house' was? Rin was beginning to complain that her feet were hurting, and that they should rest for a moment. Shippo agreed. He needed to ask for directions, but being a guy that is not an option.

Rin sat on the sidewalk of a not so busy street and Shippo sat next to her. Today had almost been a date, if you don't count their best friend being kidnapped, charged with robbing a rich guy, had to run off with a dog-eared stranger, and then Rin and Shippo caught up in the mess and having to run from the cops. Yes, other than that Shippo would call it a nice day.

Then it starts to rain. Shippo swore. He looked up and down the street, but everything was closed.

"C'mon! we're going to find shelter!" Shippo told Rin through the downpour of the rain. They ran to the nearest open buiding, down a shaddy street. They didn't notice the eyes on them or the name of the building they stopped at. Shippo knocked on the door while covering Rin the best he could.

The door opened slowly to a man with a pony tail and brown trousers. His bare chest was sweaty because he had been working out. He looked at them.

"What do you want?" He asked in a husky voice of The Wolf Tamer of the Wolf Demon Dojo.

Kouga stood there looking down at the two.

"Its raining, can we stay here until the rain stops?" Rinasked in her cutest voice. Kouga twitched then looked at Shippo. He grinned.

"I could use some practice. Alright, but i challenge your friend here to a martial arts battle. Come in little fox..." Kouga snickered and quickly closed the door behind them.

* * *

Inuyasha and _Kagome_ had walked back tohis house in silence. It finally caught up with Inuyasha that he had Kagome ontop of him earlier and he growled occasionally at hisbody while mentally telling them to shut up and leave him alone.

Feh, I won'tgive in to you.

_Oh yes you want to...you know you do..._

Like hell i will!

_Mmmm...so smoothe and soft...that creamy color...you know you want it..._

If you don't shut up i'll pound you with Tetsaiga!

_Oh, no you'll need me in the near future...heh...heh. now go! ask first, if she says no, take her! the seed of delight!_

I will NEVER do that to Kagome!

_Gah! you stupid baka! Listen to me! you need it! Or i'll make myself known..._

You wouldn't dare...

_Heh...heh. _

Just then a large growl is emited from the vacinity of Inuyasha's stomach that sounded something like

'raaaaammmmmeen...'

Kagome stared at Inuyasha and clutched her purse which held the spare pack of beef ramen.

* * *

AN: sorry it was so short. I just wanted to give a little update to my faithful readers. I have my senior year comming up and its packed with APs so updates may go either very fast if classes are boring, or slow if i actually have to do 'hard' work. Thanks and review!

Author


End file.
